People are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. In order to help users to navigate and perform these tasks in more intuitive and user-friendly ways, interfaces are increasingly providing new views and types of interactivity. One such approach involves using an interface that replicates a three-dimensional experience on a two-dimensional screen. A three-dimensional processing or rendering engine is used to generate a view of an object with an orientation that appears to be consistent with a three-dimensional view of that object. While such approaches can provide realistic three-dimensional effects when viewed from directly in front of the display screen, the realistic effect is reduced and eventually lost as the viewer moves increasingly off-axis.